<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moving like a dolphin under me by KatiePaterow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035418">moving like a dolphin under me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePaterow/pseuds/KatiePaterow'>KatiePaterow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vermish Fluff-fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love/Hate, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, vermish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePaterow/pseuds/KatiePaterow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe it."</p><p>"Believe what?"</p><p> </p><p>aka how I envisioned Hamish finding out about Vera being "weirdly ticklish".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Duke/Vera Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vermish Fluff-fest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moving like a dolphin under me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "Tropic Scorpio" by 3EB</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in the middle of a makeout session, Hamish in between Vera and her desk, when he decided to do something he had never done before but always wanted to<em>.  </em>He started kissing down -- from her red, swollen lips to her jaw, stopping once in a while, delaying enough to give her a chance to tell him to stop. Noticing the difficulty he had in their current position, he figured that switching would have made things easier for both of them. So he did just that.</p><p>He continued slowly, moving until he reached her neck. He released a breath and sensed Vera's quickening. Only a few centimeters away, he was about to fulfill his plan, when all of a sudden, she lets out a weird mix of a whimper and giggle and pushed him away. </p><p>It surprised him, and as he gauged her reaction, she was shocked herself. That was an understatement. The face she made was more horrified than shocked.</p><p>"I can't believe it." His face lit up in both delight and amusement.</p><p>"Believe what?" She shot him a threatening glare, warning him to be <em>very, very </em>careful of what he chooses to let out his mouth next.</p><p>It would be dishonest to say that he was finally over his fear of her -- he was not -- but he found himself to be too amused to care. So, against his better judgment, he approached her and gently placed his mouth on her neck again, anticipating another yelp. When he heard silence, he could just imagine how much she was trying to control her reflexes from kicking in, and it made the situation even more entertaining.</p><p>"You still breathing there, Grand Magus?"</p><p>"Don't push your luck, <em>acolyte</em>."</p><p>"Stop being a killjoy, Magus. After all, I still am very much interested in finding your other <em> sensitive  </em>spots." He then started touching her sides-- indeed making good on his promise of searching for her "sensitive spots."</p><p>"<em>Acolyte.</em>" Her tone was admonitory, yet the grin she wanted to conceal on her face could be detected in her voice.</p><p>"Try to sound more convincing."</p><p>She was shaking her head but made no effort to remove herself from him nor her desk. "Shut up. I hate you. I hate this."</p><p>"Right back at you, Magus." He smirked and then lunged towards her pressing a bunch of kisses to her face while she attempted to hide her pleasure.</p><p>Their words might have suggested disdain, but their actions sure didn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! Sorry if this is really short, but I figured that it's either this or I don't post something for a while (I'm still figuring out how to continue the other fic). Also, I just really loved this idea so as soon as I thought of it, I sat down and wrote it immediately. And I know some of you who are going to appreciate another installment to this series, so here ya go!  Hopefully, I didn't disappoint too much. </p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave whatever you feel like leaving here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>